


Priorities

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [119]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Top surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, american health care being... like that, brief mentions of the Very Illegal adams family moonshine biz, if i have to singlehandedly make every shorts character tag filterable I Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Emile and Roman team up for…something.Remy, of course, finds thissuspect as hell.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleep | Remy & Nate | Procrastination & Pranks
Series: LAOFT Extras [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 32
Kudos: 359





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> takes place about a year and a half after the main story. 
> 
> I Am Once Again Adding Gratuitous Shorts Characters To LAOFT
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta reading these Adams family (ha) cuties

Roman was acting _weird as hell._

So was Emile, for that matter, which was a very suspicious combination as far as Remy was concerned. Roman had, somehow, needed Remy’s help picking out an outfit for his date with the rest of the boyfriend squad for _two hours._ Then, Emile had showed up at _Roman’s_ house – without anybody telling Remy about it – and Roman had done an immediate one-eighty and fairly dragged Remy out the door into Emile’s car.

And finally, no one would tell Remy where they were going.

And Remy wasn’t stupid, this had all the hallmarks of a surprise party – the thing was, it wasn’t anywhere near Remy’s birthday, and he had no clue why they might be throwing one.

Emile finally turned down Polly’s street, so Remy could at least guess that much. At least they hadn’t blindfolded him.

Pulling in the gravel drive, Emile was nearly bouncing in his seat as he unclipped his belt and bolted out the door, rushing around to the other side and opening Remy’s.

“Where’s the fire, babes?” laughed Remy.

“C’mon!” said Emile enthusiastically, grabbing Remy by the hand and pulling. Roman followed them up the porch steps at a slower but no less excited pace.

“Okay, that’s it,” said Remy as they reached the door, “What is going on? This is hinky as fuck, you two, you’re freaking me-”

Emile threw open the front door and dragged Remy through.

There wasn’t any cheering, but the front room _was_ decorated. Or at least, Polly, Nate, Dad and Uncle Anton were all gathered around a foldable card table with a large, upside-down box on it, and the box was decorated, draped in streamers and glitter.

Polly was practically vibrating, beaming at him, and the other three were grinning too. Emile gave him a gentle shove, pushing him toward the rest of his family, and Remy glanced back at him and Roman before cautiously crossing the room.

“Well,” he said dryly, “Y’all sure do know how to be suspicious.”

“Shut your trap and look in the box, baby bro,” said Nate, cramming his hands in his pockets.

Remy narrowed his eyes at him.

“Is this thing gonna explode and cover me in glue and glitter?”

Dad laughed.

“Naw, if we were gonna do that we’d have been way sneakier,” he said.

“And I wouldn’t have let Ace here participate,” deadpanned Uncle Anton, “Because we would have had to do it three times when he kept setting it off on himself,”

“Wow, Daddy, you really don’t pull your punches,” said Polly, elbowing her dad.

“When you’ve been covered in as many Ace-induced disasters as I have you learn to give him _zero_ benefit of the doubt,”

“You wound me, brother dear,”

“The _box,_ y’all, the box,” said Nate, cutting them off, “C’mon, baby bro, I’m on the edge of my seat here,”

Remy huffed, but he reached over and lifted the box, bracing himself for whatever prank was underneath.

But nothing happened. Instead, under the box was- just a jar. A _large_ jar, that looked like a scaled-up version of the little tip jars in coffee shops – it was full of bills.

“Uh,” said Remy, “Thanks? I’m still real confused y’all, it’s not my… “

He trailed off, narrowing his eyes.

It- it was a _very_ large jar. And it was full.

“What- y’all how much cash is in here?” he said, quiet and incredulous.

All four of them exchanged sly looks.

“We’ve been skimming off the moonshine money for a few years without telling you,” said Nate.

“Because we knew you’d whine about ‘priorities’ like a bitch baby,” cut in Polly.

Dad put a hand on top of the jar.

“This,” he said, “Is enough money to cover your top surgery,”

Remy abruptly felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“… What?” he croaked.

Polly bounced excitedly, punching him the arm.

“Yeah!” she said, “Chop chop, Rem,”

A lump was rising in Remy’s throat.

“I have binders,” he said, his voice cracking, “I- I’ve told you-”

“That’s it’s not that bad, yeah, we know Rem,” said Dad fondly, reaching out to gently ruffle his hair, “You did tell us.”

“But ‘not that bad’ isn’t a pass,” said Nate, shrugging, “And if you don’t want it we won’t _make_ you take it,”

“But if you’re just worried we can’t afford it, well- here it is,” said Uncle, gesturing pointedly.

“We want you to feel _happy_ , Remy,” said Polly, smiling, “Not just _okay,”_

Remy swallowed hard, and then again, trying to stave off the building, cloying lump in his throat, but it was no use – his jaw was trembling, his eyes stinging, and Polly made a quiet, soothing noise that was almost a coo and that Remy was definitely gonna mock her for later.

Just as soon as he stopped crying.

“Oh, _Rem,_ ” said Polly, her own voice wobbling, “C’mere,”

“Shut up,” choked Remy, walking into her open arms, “Shut _up_ , don’t say anything or I’ll deck you I swear-”

Polly just laughed, squeezing his shoulders and rocking them gently. She dropped a kiss on Remy’s temple and Remy was mortified at the little hiccuping sob he let out in response.

Nate draped himself across Polly’s shoulders, reaching over to ruffle Remy’s hair, and Dad and Uncle Anton did the same in turn until Remy was sure his hair was a total disaster.

There was a little digital _click_ of a cell phone camera shutter, and Remy glared over his shoulder in what he was sure was an absolutely-not-intimidating-in-the-slightest way.

“Delete it, Gage,” sniffled Remy.

“Like hell I will,” said Roman. “Who wants copies?”

All four of the other Adams raised their hands, and so did Emile.

“Really, Emi?” said Remy, exasperated, “You too?”

Emile just smiled.

“Trust me, sugar,” said Emile, watching him adoringly, “In ten years, you’re gonna thank us for keeping that picture,”

From the look on Emile’s face, Remy suspected said picture was gonna somehow wind up on the wall, or on Emile’s bedside table at the least.

Roman held the phone up again, and Remy sighed in exasperation.

“Ugh, fine, bullies,” he muttered, “Move y’all, if we’re taking pictures we’re getting my good side,”

Twisting, he pulled Polly forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while Nate put his own around both of them and poked his head between theirs. Dad and Uncle Anton moved in on either side, and Uncle leaned over to kiss Polly on the temple while Dad ruffled Remy’s hair.

The shutter clicked, the moment caught forever, and Remy couldn’t help but feel like Emi was probably right.

It was gonna be a really good picture.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) and [discord!](https://discord.gg/SJcdWGj)


End file.
